Ill be fine, maybe
by Janet.M.Palma
Summary: Gajevy One-shot: "Now remember the numbers are on the fridge, and Lucy doesn't mind cooking a few meals for you once in awhile, feed Lily! And don't forget to-" she was cut off with a slap to her ass. "Yes, yes, I know woman, now go!" Levy looked behind her and smiled, blowing the man a kiss. "Alright, I love you, I'll see you in 5 weeks…" "See ya' in 5 weeks"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **"One-shot" Rated T for Levy's potty mouth. R &R**

 **Disclaimer:** **'Fairy tail' and all of its characters is owned and copyrighted by Hiro Mashima**

He was going to go mad, he was going to kill someone, SHIT! Gajeel slammed into the living room and picked up the last chair standing, throwing it across the room. 3 weeks, 3 fucking weeks and that was all it took for him to miss her, NO he didn't miss her, he just… doesn't know what to do. Gajeel looked up and across the room was a mirror, it was broken and shattered, but it was still there. He looked a little worse for wear, actually he looked like someone had dragged him down 3 miles of pavement on the back of a truck. And he personally had seen that before. His hair had major knots in it, his eyes had bags under them, 3 o'clock shadow, and to top it all off, his reeked of sweat.

Gajeel just growled and stomped his way over to the main bedroom, the only room in the house that wasn't completely demolished. Gajeel barged his way in and jumped into the bed, wrapping the pillows and blankets around himself, It was the middle of March, but he didn't care, he look a deep breath, remembering what had happened to cause all this. _'I'm never letting her go again…'_

 _ **~~Flashback~~**_

 **"Are you sure? I don't have to go, it's going to be 5 weeks, Gajeel, that is a very long time, we have never been apart that long…Not since..." a small blue haired woman walked out of a room, suitcase in hand. She was closely followed by a long haired man, who was practically kicking her out. "Damn shrimp! You act as if I can't live without you! And we had a mission back then, I can survive," The bluenette turned too looked at her husband over her shoulder. "Well, remember the 2 week trip? That was barely half of this one and you were practically begging me to come back not even 1 week in, and that 3 day trip with Lucy, oh and the 6 day spa trip with Erza and the girls, oh and don't get me started on the 1 week-" The black haired man scoffed, picking up the woman's luggage and setting it on the kitchen island. "Please, we were newlyweds, I just wanted to fu-OW! WHAT THE HELL!" The man rubbed his shoulder were his small wife had slapped him. "Don't say it that way! That's inappropriate! And you were starving! All you ate that week was Maruchan!" The red eyed man just rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm, "well it's been 16 years, shrimp, it's 1980, I think I can handle myself for a month, I'm not going to miss you shrimp…" The woman tried to stare down her husband, but because of height difference, she just settled with a glare. "Humph…fine then, and remember this is a retreat, so no phone calls, no mail, no pagers, and communication… do you want me to go now?" The man thought it over, but not really and just pulled his wife into a small hug. "Go Levy, I will be fine…" The woman looked at her husband, biting her lip, running her small fingers over his scarred arm. "Alright it you say so, and who knows, It might be over early and I can come home faster." Gajeel slammed his lips onto hers and pulled away. "That's my girl…now get goin' shrimp, the buss 'll leave ya." The woman smiled, pulling the luggage from the counter. "Now remember the numbers are on the fridge, and Lucy doesn't mind cooking a few meals for you once in awhile, feed Lily! And don't forget to-" she was cut off with a slap to her ass. "Yes, yes, I know woman, now go!" Levy looked behind her and smiled, blowing the man a kiss. "Alright, I love you, I'll see you in 5 weeks…"**

 **The man smiled, waving her out the door, "See ya' in 5 weeks...".**

 **~~End-Flashback~~~**

It had barely been 3 weeks…..he was going to die…Gajeel just laid in her bed, breathing in the scent of his wife's pillow. What the fuck was wrong with him! He was a fucking veteran! He went to Germany AND Vietnam! Got shot at and was tortured, he survived! Why is it so fucking hard to live without his wife for 5 fucking weeks! The 44 year old rolled over, looking at his alarm clock, he would have to go to the shop soon. For the past week he had been staying home though, making up excuse after excuse, after the second week, everything just got harder and harder…shit…he missed her…

Gajeel closed his eyes, remembering his small 4'11" wife. Her short light blue hair, and hazel eyes. Then another thing came into his mind...he had a cat. Gajeel shot up looking around,"Lily?...LILY!?" He had totally forgotten about his feline son. 'crap! where the fuck could he be!? where did he last see him!' Gajeel tried getting out of bed, but the pillows and blanket trapping him. He slammed onto the floor, trying to inch to the door. His arm finally came free and as he reached for the door handle, which was about a few feet short, the bedroom door slammed open. "GAJEEL METALICA KUROGANE REDFOX WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Gajeel looked up, and thought he saw an angel. "L-Levy?" The 4'11", 28 year old woman stood in all of her beautiful glory, her hands on her hips, and her legs spread out, standing over her husband. Gajeel looked down to see his black cat, rubbing itself on Levy's calf, _'what the fuck?'_ "S-shrimp? what are you doing here?" The woman picked the black cat up, putting it under her arm. "Lilly snuck on the buss with me, I was planning on just keeping him there till I came back, but he began to whine, so we decided to come home early. And good fucking thing we did too! Look at my house! Gajeel! what the fuck did you do!?" Gajeel finally got out of the binds, but decided to stay on the floor. His wife could kill a man when she was in one of her hissy fits, one of the good things she had gained from the war. Gajeel looked down, like a dog being disciplined. "Umm..."

Levy placed the black cat down, tapping her foot. "UMMM? what?! stop being an idiot! answer the goddamn question, dumbass!" Gajeel didn't know what to say, he hadn't seen his little wife this mad since 1946 when he didn't return home. Gajeel just gulped, but he was happy. God he was so happy she was here, he almost had half the mind to get down on his hands and knees and praise his little cat for being a stowaway. The little cat in question was sitting by the door, his eyes having a knowing look to them. He knew his oldest master was going to die without his blue headed woman, he was a smart cat, after all. Lily just licked his paws meowing then making his way to the destroyed couch on the other side of the house to get a rest from the couple. Gajeel chose this time to look at his woman, and what he saw shocked him. Levy was red in the face with anger, but her eyes were filled his tears of pain. A sob then racked through her body. Gajeel quickly shot up and reached for his wife. "L-Levy, I'm sorry, I-I'll fix it! I promise! I'll even get salamander to help me!" The black haired man tried to get his tiny wife to calm down, but she just continued to sob, then all of a sudden, Levy launched herself at her husband. "OH! Gajeel! I missed you so much! I wanted to come home, but you were so sure you didn't need me! and, and I got so scared! AHHHH!" Gajeel just held his crying wife to his chest, then he broke out into a smile, so he wasn't the only one freaking out, that's good. Gajeel then began to chuckle which turned into a full blown laugh. The small 28 year old pulled away from her husband's rumbling chest, sniffing. "What the fuck is so funny?" Gajeel looked down at his beautiful wife and crashed his lips to her. A hot make out session began as Gajeel lifted his wife up and threw her onto the bed. Levy squealed as her husband began to walk to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Levy smirked and bit her lip, as she began to slide her shoulder strap down her shoulder. "Gihihi..." Gajeel, now pants-less, crawled onto his wife and began to suckle on her neck. Levy giggled as she ran her hands into his long hair. "I missed ya shrimp, God don't leave again" The woman smiled and just rubbed the big man's back. "Ok, I promise…". The man just layed down next the his wife, content with just being in her arms". The woman smiled, "mmm, Gajeel, honey..." Gajeel smirked at the nickname, knowing she had something to tell his and she didn't know how he would react. "Yes...muffin..." He looked up and Levy was red in the face. "I...ummm..." Gajeel picked her hand up, bringing it to his mouth, and kissing each knuckle. "Spit it out shrimp..." Levy took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"I want a baby..." Gajeel froze...a baby? why the hell would she want a baby? "Why?" Levy opened her eyes, smacking Gajeel over the head. "Because you idiot, I...I just do...I don't know...If you don't want one then it's ok-" Levy was cut off as Gajeel slammed his mouth onto hers. After a long moment, he separated, a smirk on his face. "Let's have baby..." Levy squealed, launching herself at her husband. "Wait! Wait! I'm tired, not now! And I'm all dirty!" Levy glared at her husband. "NOW!" Gajeel gulped as his little wife began to kiss him.

 _ **~~7 months later~~**_

"NATSU! HURRY UP! I want to see them BEFORE ERZA GETS THERE!" The pink haired man finished dressing his son in a thick sweater as his wife came into the room. "Alright, go get Nashi, I'll put Jude into the car." The blond head woman smiled at her husband, kissing him on the cheek. "Alright." The big busted woman left the room, and the man picked his 3 year old son up. "Come on little guy, let's go meet your cousin." The baby boy gurgled as his father began to put him into the car seat, buckling him in. His blond wife did the same with a small 2 month old on the other side of the car. The couple looked at each other, reaching over the children to give each other a small kiss. The pair then began to make there way to the hospital, their children safely buckled down.

"What do you think their names are?" the blond asked her husband, he looked over at her and smiled, squeezing her hand, as he turned into the hospital's parking lot. "I don't know, Metal head said something' about Gage, Lead, or something like that. I know Levy wants to name her little girl something like Shtra, or something" The blond smiled as her husband parked in the lot. She opened her door and began to take her son out of the car. The young boy giggled being in the arms of his mother, and the woman smiled. The family then began to enter the hospital, careful of the fresh snow on the pavement. As they entered the elevator, the small pink haired girl in her father's arms began to fuss, and was transferred, along with her brother, into her mother's arms. The blond smiled down at her children as arms came to go around her waist. "Love you Lucy..." The blond looked at her husband and kissed his nose, "I love you too...Natsu...". The man chuckled kissing his wife completely. "Hey...Let's have another..." The blond rolled her eyes. "No, I'm too old for this..." The man laughed, rubbing his daughter's head. Placing another hand on his son's head. "Merry Christmas Lucy..." The blond smiled. "Merry Christmas Natsu..."

 _ **~~END~~**_


	2. Copyright

Copyright © 2015 by Jeannette Melendez  
All rights reserved. No part this publication may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopy, recording, or any information storage and retrieval system, without permission in writing from author.

Requests for permission to make copies of any part of the work should be submitted by email at

Posted in the United States of America and  
This is a work of fiction. All the events portrayed in this book are product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to any event is unintended

Credit given to creator of Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima and artist Rboz


End file.
